


My Cocoon

by edbighead



Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, evidence of a relationship to others, friends to lovers sort of, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edbighead/pseuds/edbighead
Summary: Robin lets out a pet name in front of Alex. All of them are at the 24hr race in Germany, things come to light.





	My Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to some ideas this was very fun to do.

Ant’s tired, so tired. There’s plenty of more hours, and distance, left to drive in this race. It’s the first 24-hour race he’s ever done. He’s glad Farfus and Timo are in the team with him, as well as Alex. Alex and him are becoming actual friends, something he didn’t think would ever happen. He and Alex are waiting, that was something Farfus had told him last season in DTM, that the waiting part of the 24hr races was the worst. Farfus was right, waiting to get in the car, knowing that you couldn’t do anything but watch with the other part of the team that wasn’t in the car.

“Can I tell you something?” Alex’s voice startles him; he’s been staring at something in the middle distance, not really focusing. “Sure.” Ant answers. They’re sitting together in a part of the garage for drivers, waiting to see what happens, waiting their turn. “Are you and Robin involved? He said something really interesting at the last formula E race to me. He said you were his cocoon. I don’t think he even realized he was saying it, we were talking about you and racing over the years and what’s going on?” Alex speeds up as he’s saying this and Ant almost struggles to follow.

“Say that again mate,” Ant asks, he wants to make sure he heard what he thinks he heard. “He called you his cocoon,” is all Alex repeats. That’s the best part of Alex Ant thinks, he knows when to cut to the chase. Before answering, Ant scoots closer, he doesn’t want anyone to hear, even though everyone’s mostly busy, there’s enough ears around for him to worry. He smiles a little while answering, “There is, it took us a while to do anything about it, but we’re taking it slow. Usually it takes me a while to become comfortable with someone and over the years with Robin I felt a certain fondness for him and now that we’re teammates, it’s really nice.” It’s his turn to talk quick. He hates talking about his feelings; he likes to keep things light.

“That’s actually kind of cute, all of it. You guys, the whole cocoon thing. Robin really likes to sleep doesn’t he?” Alex laughs, it was a running joke amongst a few of the drivers, Robin was late because he overslept, Robin was grumpy because he didn’t get enough sleep, Robin could fall asleep almost anywhere. Before either of them can say anything else, Alex’s phone dings. “Müller wants to know if you want the key to his and Robin’s rooms, he won’t be sleeping in the suite he’s sharing with Robin. He wants to meet up and give you the key card in a few hours. Guess he knows too, he says him and Robin have been talking.”

Ant thinks that would be really nice, to sleep off some of the feelings from the race, he’s missed Robin, even though they’ve been spending as much time together as they can between all of their respective races and flights. “You’re fine with that?” Ant can’t help but think Alex and Nico are really great, he didn’t know what he expected from either of them, but it wasn’t this. “We’re in the same hotel right? Tell him I’ll see him after the podiums, when we’re waiting at the cars to go back to the hotel.” Ant’s almost relieved, he’s wanted time with Robin more than he’s realized.  
\-----

Robin can’t help himself, he wishes Ant was sharing a garage with him. He knows Ant isn’t far away, but it still makes his heart ache a bit. He’s huddled in a corner with Nico, wrapped in blanket. Nico had been pulling double duty until one of the cars went out of the race. They had been quietly talking, or rather Nico had, while Robin kept trying to not fall asleep on the Swiss man’s shoulder. They were huddled close; it was chilly in the early morning hours.

“If you want to fall asleep on me, it’s fine.” This surprises Robin; he didn’t expect this from Nico, not at all. “I know I’m a placeholder for someone else though.” Robin keeps quiet, he wants to know what Nico thinks, “da Costa is whom you’re all about.” He can’t help but smile, Nico’s right; he keeps trying to push it away but there are some things that one has to admit when someone else sees them clearer than you do.

“Are my feelings that evident?” Robin slightly mumbles this; he doesn’t want any of the Audi personnel to hear, even though he knows they’re busy watching the multiple vehicles they have in the race. “Each time he comes up in conversation, you puff out your chest and you actually smile a little. He is the sun and you’re a delicate grumpy flower.” Nico chuckles a little, “I won’t tell anyone, I think it’s sweet.”

Robin moves a little closer, so he can talk lower. “It only took two formula e races together in the team for me to find out he liked me too. I had a crush for almost four years.” At this Nico puts an arm around Robin, they know it’ll just look like they’re having a regular ‘game plan’ talk about the next part of the race. “I raced against him too for a few years and in different series, he could be a bit of a dick, but if he’s comfortable with someone it means something to him. Once he opens up, you’re set for life.” Robin isn’t surprised so much to hear this from Nico, he’s heard similar things before, from a few different people. If more than one person says it, it’s not really something he can doubt.

“I can text Alex, tell him I’m not sleeping in the hotel suite tonight, I’m more than happy to give you and Ant some time together. After all, we’re in the same hotel.” Robin’s face bursts into a huge smile at Nico’s statement. There are some really good people in the world and Robin knows that there’s nothing wrong with taking advantage of someone trying to be a good friend. “Please, that would be wonderful of you.” Robin feels his shoulders unclench, something he didn’t know he had been doing. He knows he’ll probably fall asleep before Ant comes into the room, but that’s ok, he knows things will end up fine and that he’ll end up waking up on the bed with someone he really cares about.  
\-----  
After a gutting race, for both him and Robin, Ant is almost running through the hotel’s lobby. Robin had gotten there earlier, even with the podium, things had moved along quicker in the Audi garage. Ant was upset at not finishing the race, but things happened, and that was part of racing. He still had his copy of his original room and wanted to grab his roller bag and his backpack before going to Robin. He knew that once he got into that room with Robin, he wanted to stay as long as possible. Quickly going in and out of the room, as Alex was already passed out on the bed with his girlfriend on the bed next to him.

Grabbing his stuff and quietly closing the door, he goes back to the elevator to go up two floors. Walking to the room, he feels a little anxious, knowing who’s on the other side. Nothing is more satisfying than the click of the lock disengaging, going in he sees that the curtains are open deep in the room and that Robin’s on the couch. Setting his stuff near the bathroom, Ant can’t help but smile at the fact that Robin’s asleep on the couch. He doesn’t blame Robin at all, he’s exhausted himself; he first pulls the duvet down, then getting close he puts his arms around Robin, softly saying “C’mon almost champ, let’s get on the bed.”

“My cocoon, you’re here.” Robin’s hands go around his neck, Ant catches himself, he didn’t expect those words just yet. He gently puts Robin down, moves to pull the curtains closed and gets in the bed next to Robin. As he’s pulling the duvet up, he quietly asks “Can I get a smile before we both pass out?” Robin doesn’t even open his eyes, only frowns, “No.” Ant softly laughs, “Please, you’re really cute when you smile.” He moves the lower half of his body closer to Robin, he knows this will finally get a smile and it does.

Robin opens his eyes and smiles, one that brightens his whole face. “We both did good today, shame for you.” Ant moves the upper part of his body, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter man. “You did much better, I’m so proud you.” Robin blushes a bit at the praise. Ant kisses Robin on the forehead, causing a sigh, “See you in a few hours.” He says it anyway, knowing Robin’s already asleep against him. Even with a bad race result, he feels fine wrapped up with Robin.


End file.
